Storybook Lullabies
by storylover18
Summary: Ten years have passed since Kit and Ella were married and much has changed. As a thunderstorm rages outside, Kit and Ella reflect over the life they have built together.
1. When I am King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.**

 **Hello everybody! For anyone who's read my other Cinderella story,** _ **The Most Comforting Thing**_ **, this is the idea I've finally followed up on. I've really enjoyed working on this and I hope you enjoy reading about Kit and Ella =)**

The sky was dark with threatening clouds and in the distance a low rumble of thunder sounded. It was late autumn and storms were common these days, though they had been stronger and more frequent than most years.

"Mama, I'm scared!" Rose exclaimed, running into the bedroom where Ella sat a beautifully carved desk. Ella couldn't help but laugh as the little girl fell to her belly and scrambled under her and Kit's bed. Ella put down her quill and stood up, though she knelt by the edge of the bed and lifted up the bed skirt.

"Come out, Rose. I promise nothing will hurt you."

Rose, her eyes wide, shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I don't like the thunder."

"It can't hurt you," Ella repeated. "It's just noise."

"I don't like it."

Ella sighed.

"You can't hide under Mama and Papa's bed every time you're frightened, Rosie."

"Yes I can."

Her daughter was in a stubborn mood, a trait Kit always said came from Ella but Ella argued came from Kit.

"What can I do to make you less scared?"

"Nothing."

"What if we find your sisters and Papa and gather in the sitting room by the fire? It would be cozy."

Rose considered this.

"Can we have hot chocolate with little marshmallows?"

Ella laughed and nodded. Rose considered for a second longer.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

Ella smiled and held out her hand. Rose took it and slid out from under the bed. Even though Rose was five and really getting too big to be carried around, Ella picked her up and pecked her cheek.

"That's my brave girl," she said. "Let's see what your sisters are doing."

* * *

An hour later, the storm outside was raging but the royal family was snuggling around a large stone fireplace. Their three eldest daughters – Chloe, Amber, and Rose – were drinking hot chocolate, Charlotte was nestled into Kit's lap, and Ella was cradling infant Katherine.

"Papa," Amber said after taking a drink. Kit couldn't help but chuckle at the brown mustache she now sported. An indignant look crossed her face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kit said, handing her a napkin. "You need to wipe your face."

Amber haphazardly did so and let the napkin fall without a second thought.

"Papa, can you tell us the story of how you and Mama met?"

"You don't want to hear that one again, do you?" Ella asked in a kind voice.

"Oh, yes please!" Amber exclaimed. Chloe, who was drinking her hot chocolate much more carefully than Amber had, nodded in agreement. Rose was too busy trying to get the marshmallows from the bottom of her cup and hadn't heard but both Ella and Kit knew the story to be a favourite of all their daughters.

"Alright," Kit said, shifting Charlotte in his lap. She was nearly asleep, her left thumb lazily stuck between her lips and her right hand tightly grasped around her blanket. It had originally been purple but she carried it everywhere and in the two years she'd had it, it had been washed so many times it was beginning to turn grey.

"Once upon a time," Kit began and Ella smiled, looking down at the baby in her arms. Her mind wandered as Kit continued to tell the story of how he and Ella had met in the forest and the way he arranged the ball so he could meet her again.

A lot had happened in the ten years since they wed. In the month following their wedding, Ella was made Queen of the land and she and Kit were loved by the people whom they cherished so greatly. There was a great deal of excitement when they found out Ella was with child a year later and a royal proclamation had gone out announcing the birth of a beautiful baby girl – a princess for the kingdom to love and adore.

Time had done what Ella knew it did best: it went on. In the years that followed, Ella bore four more daughters, the youngest of who was asleep in her arms. Ella tenderly ran her finger down the baby's cheek.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" Ella asked, looking up. Amber and Rose were looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Do we have to take our baths tonight?" Amber asked and Ella now understood why it was those two, and not Chloe, looking hopeful at the prospect. Chloe, the shyest of their children, took being well mannered and well-groomed at great value but she maintained her standards with kindness, elegance, and grace – traits Ella's fair stepsisters had lacked considerably.

"Yes," Ella answered. "And don't complain about it, you've already been spoiled today with the hot chocolate and a story."

She peered at the clock on the mantle.

"The poor cook's probably prepared a wonderful supper that we're letting get cold," she said. "Let's not let it go to waste."

The three girls stood up, Amber looking particularly disappointed about having to still take her bath, and Chloe took Charlotte from Kit's arms. The toddler wasn't particularly happy about being moved but snuggled into Chloe's shoulder soon enough as she walked from the room.

Kit stood and held his hand out to Ella.

"My love," he said, kissing her gently once she'd stood up.

"My Kit," Ella said back.

"My princess," Kit added, leaning down to kiss Katherine's forehead. "Shall we?" he asked, offering Ella his arm.

* * *

Over supper, the storm outside calmed though rain still pelted the windows. Baths were arranged and soon all the princesses were tucked into their beds. Ella and Kit took advantage of the early night – even with help from the nursemaids, they didn't happen terribly often – and crawled into bed together. A warm, crackling fire gave the room a warm glow.

"I do love days like this," Ella sighed happily.

"Rainy ones?" Kit asked.

"Family ones," Ella answered and Kit smiled. "Do you ever get tired of the telling the story of how we met in the forest?"

"I will never grow tired of telling that story," said Kit. "It's the day I met the woman who changed my life."

"I'm serious," Ella complained.

"So am I."

Any annoyance evident on Ella's face immediately melted into her gentle smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

"I could ask the same question."

They were slowly moving towards each other but before their lips could meet, a loud crash of thunder erupted over the palace.

"Uh oh," Ella said.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kit asked.

"Two minutes."

"How many?"

"All of them."

This storm was more violent than the one that afternoon and within thirty seconds, another clap of thunder shook the windows and lightning lit up the sky. Charlotte began to wail from her nursery next door.

"I'll get her," Kit said with a sigh. He left through the connecting door and as soon as the latch had clicked, Ella heard the pitter-pattering of bare feet on the marble floor.

"Come here," she said as Rose flew into the room. The five year old dived into her mother's open arms and Ella squeezed her reassuringly before glancing at the doorway. "You, too," she added and Amber and Chloe sheepishly crossed the room and joined their mother and sister in the big bed.

Kit appeared a moment later with a tear-stained Charlotte, still clutching her blanket but rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh, Lotte," Ella said with a sympathetic smile. Kit got into bed again – there was plenty of room for all of them – and for a while they simply listened to the storm outside. It didn't move on and the thunder continued for quite some time. Miraculously, Katherine slept through it all, content in her basinet by Ella's side of the bed.

Slowly, the fear in the girls' eyes faded as they became sleepier.

"Close your eyes," Ella murmured, noting that Chloe already had. Amber and Rose adjusted the pillow they were sharing.

"Mama, can you sing?" Amber asked.

"Only if you go to sleep," Ella answered. The seven year old nodded and Ella began humming quietly before she started singing the song her mother sang to her.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green, when I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen …"

The song continued and by the end of it Chloe, Amber, and Rose were sound asleep in their parent's bed. Charlotte had taken advantage of the cozy crook Kit's elbow made and was also sleeping, her thumb in her mouth again.

The King and Queen looked at each other.

"Shall I bring them back to their beds?" Kit asked.

"No," Ella said, shaking her head. "Leave them be. Before we know it they'll be too big to do this anymore."

"Don't say that," Kit replied. "I wouldn't give these moments up for all the power in the world."

"Did you have times like these with your parents?"

"No," Kit answered. "At least not that I remember. It became very clear from a young age that I would be king one day and therefore had a great deal to learn. It left very little time for hot chocolate and stories by the fire. Did you?"

"Oh yes," Ella said happily. "My mother loved moments like these. She would have loved them," she added. "I see so much of her in them."

Kit looked down at his daughters lovingly. Nine year old Chloe who worked so hard for everyone's approval as she, much like Kit had at that age, bore the burden of one day inheriting her father's crown; outgoing and spirited seven year old Amber who had no time for fancy dresses or bows in her hair and preferred sport and adventure to tea parties; delicate and kind Rose, who was only five but had suffered so much in her short life already but spread her kindness with admirable generosity; two year old Charlotte who was the brightest, most inquisitive, and happiest little girl in the kingdom; and four month old Katherine who had been such a disappointment to Ella when she was born but Kit had never met a sweeter baby.

"What are you thinking?" Ella asked.

"The stories I would tell the girls if given the chance."

"What sort of stories?"

"Stories about who they are, the moments that have defined them or, rather, the moments they defined themselves."

"Do you have any in mind?"

Kit chuckled.

"I'm sure I could write volumes about our daughters and never cover them all," he said. "But let's see if we can agree on one for each of them."

"Okay," Ella agreed. "Who shall we start with?"

"Chloe," Kit answered. "We'll go in order."

 **I hope this sounds at least intriguing! The next five chapters will be the stories Kit and Ella would tell their daughters – one for each of them. Reviews are much appreciated, thank you!**

 **Additionally, I'm pleased to announce a new writing initiative! I'm actually trying to schedule writing into my days now and I hope to always update on Friday evening. This doesn't just apply for this story but for all the stories I'm currently working on, including a few Merlin stories and one Harry Potter one – feel free to check them out if these are your fandoms =)**


	2. The First Dance - Chloe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.**

 **Hi everyone! I hope this finds you well. Thank you for the interest in the story so far – I know it's a bit unlike what's been written for the fandom but the ideas have been stuck in my mind and I figured I may as well put them on paper. I hope you enjoy the first flashback chapter!**

"What do you think, Chloe?" Ella asked, watching her eldest daughter's face in the mirror. Chloe was studying her reflection critically.

"Are you sure it's right?"

"Could you leave us for a moment, please?" Ella asked the seamstress. The elderly lady nodded and left the room. Ella moved in front of an eight-year old Chloe and took her hands; with Chloe standing on the pedestal, they were nearly the same height.

"How does this dress make you feel?" asked Ella, studying the blue eyes which held so much worry for an evening that would be many girls a dream come true.

"I feel fine," answered Chloe. "It's not too tight and it doesn't hurt to wear."

"No," Ella said patiently. "How do _you_ feel when you wear it?"

Chloe shrugged and Ella sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked. "This is your presentation ball, you should be excited. Why do you look so troubled?"

"What if I mess up?"

"Mess up what?"

"All of it! There's so many things that I could do wrong," Chloe burst out. "I could trip coming in, I could go to the wrong place, or I could fall when I'm dancing. What if I _forget_ the dance steps?"

Ella pulled her daughter into a hug and she squeezed even harder when she felt the tiny shoulders heaving with sobs. Once Chloe had dried her initial tears, Ella helped her off the pedestal and they sat on the white sofa beneath the bay window.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Ella said. "We can practice the entire thing before the night comes so you know exactly where to go when you come in. Don't forget, Papa and I will be with you and so will the Grand Duke. We'll all help you if you forget something."

"What about the dance?"

Ella knew this would be the hardest part of the evening for her daughter. Chloe was terribly shy and put so much effort into doing everything perfectly. She so badly wanted to succeed and make everyone proud but it was a lot of pressure for such small shoulders.

"You and Papa have been practicing," Ella reminded her. "And your dance instructor is very pleased with how well you're doing."

"But what if I lose my place?"

"You needn't worry about that. Papa will guide you and if you get lost, all you need to do is follow him."

"Really?"

Ella smiled.

"I promise."

Chloe smiled for the first time while wearing the dress but her smile fell again as she walked over to the mirror.

"You're sure this is what I'm supposed to be wearing?"

"Does it make you feel beautiful?" Ella asked, coming up behind Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but smile the more she looked at her reflection. She met Ella's gaze in the mirror and nodded.

"Then it's perfect," Ella answered.

* * *

The day of the presentation ball arrived.

"It's not fair," Amber complained at breakfast. "Why does Chloe get to stay up past her bedtime?"

"Because," Kit answered from across the dining room table. "It's her presentation ball. It'd be a hard task to present her to the people if she were in her bed, wouldn't it?"

"But why can't _we_ go, too?"

"You'll get your chance when you're older," Ella answered.

"Oh, I can't wait," Rose said, getting out of her chair and twirling around the room. "I'll wear the biggest ball gown and have a beautiful tiara, it will be positively wonderful."

"I'm sure it will be," Kit replied with a smile. "But for now, how about you focus less on the dance steps and more on eating some breakfast."

Rose sat down next to Chloe and began eating, humming a waltz between bites. Chloe, on the other hand, had not touched her food. Ella and Kit exchanged a glance and Kit cleared his throat.

"Are you excited, Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Are you not hungry?"

She shook her head.

"My tummy hurts," she told her parents.

"Those are just butterflies," Ella said. "At least have some toast if you're not going to eat your eggs and sausage."

Chloe reluctantly ate half a piece of toast and then refused anything else. Ella sighed. She and Kit had discussed how best to deal with Chloe's crippling shyness and fear over the ball and they had decided to simply be extra patient. After all, the ball was meant to celebrate her and present to the people their princess. Neither Ella nor Kit wanted to ruin the celebrations by getting angry or frustrated and they certainly didn't want Chloe to feel those things towards her parents.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Kit asked Chloe. She nodded and the two of them left the dining room through the French doors and began wandering through the gardens.

"What are you most excited about for tonight?" Kit asked once they were out of earshot from the dining room.

"I don't know," Chloe answered. "The dancing, I guess."

"I'll never forget the first time I danced with Mama," Kit told his daughter. "She came down the grand staircase and no one could take their eyes off her."

"I don't want people staring at me."

"They weren't staring to be rude or cruel," Kit said. "The people watched Mama, and will watch you tonight, because you'll be beautiful. No one can help but watch."

A small smile appeared.

"Did you know that I forgot what I needed to say when I asked Mama to dance?"

"In front of everyone?" Chloe could hardly believe that her father would do such a thing.

"Yes," Kit chuckled. "For everyone to hear."

"What did you say?"

"I said," Kit answered, remembering perfectly the moment he had fallen in love with his Queen. "'Your Highness, if I may, that is, it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would do me the honour of letting me lead you through this, the first …'"

"That doesn't sound like you forgot anything," Chloe said. "Even if you called Mama a Highness and she wasn't one."

Kit laughed.

"I did forget," he said. "I forgot the word 'dance' at the end. Mama said it and I laughed and said, 'Yes, dance, that's it.' Then the music started."

"Weren't you embarrassed?"

"No," Kit answered. "I was too enthralled with how beautiful Mama looked to be embarrassed. No one laughed, either. I think they were enjoying the moment as much as I was. That's the key, I think, to enjoying moments when everyone is watching you."

"What?"

"Know that everybody there wants to enjoy the moment as much as you do. They're not hoping for you to fall or say embarrassing things. They'll be watching you and me dance tonight because they'll want to be part of the special moment."

"Did you dance with your mother at your presentation ball?"

"No," Kit answered. "The first dance is something only fathers and daughters do at a presentation ball."

"That's silly. Didn't your mama want to dance with you?"

"We danced at other balls," Kit answered. "I needed to get a bit taller before we could dance comfortably together."

"Were you really short?"

"No," said Kit. "And my mother wasn't exceptionally tall but it's hard for an eight year old boy to lead a full grown woman in a dance."

"Did you ever try?"

"Yes," Kit answered. "And we looked very silly. My father always said it was a funny sight to behold."

"Are you and I going to look silly tonight?"

"Not for a moment," Kit promised. "This evening is about you, Chloe, and you're going to shine like the princess you are."

"Mama said that if I forget the dance steps, I just need to watch you."

"She's right," answered Kit. "I'll be leading and if something happens, I'll make sure we fall back in step."

Chloe looked relieved and she slipped her hand into Kit's.

"I love you, Papa," she said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the pleasant feelings form the garden had faded. Chloe couldn't stop worrying about the entire evening and was pacing her room, going over every little detail in her mind, when Ella knocked gently on the door.

"It's time to start getting ready," she announced and Chloe, though scared, felt a faint flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

By seven o'clock, the guests were starting to arrive.

"Chloe," Ella said from the doorway. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Chloe turned away from the window and nodded at her mother.

"Where's Papa?"

"He's waiting for you in the sitting room."

Ella held out her hand and Chloe took it.

"I'm scared, Mama," she said quietly as they walked through the hallway, their gowns swishing along the floor.

"I was scared for my first ball, too," Ella answered. "But I'll tell you what a very wise lizard told me: enjoy it while it lasts. Smile, laugh, and dance. The night is yours and your papa and I could not be more proud of the young lady you are becoming."

Chloe glanced up at her mother and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Ella asked, her hand on the door handle. Chloe nodded.

Ella pushed the door open and held it as her daughter walked through. Kit was standing in front of the fireplace in his white and blue formal dress, his sword hanging from his side. His face broke into a smile when Chloe came into view.

Her dress was pale lavender and was detailed with pearls on the capped sleeves and scoop neckline. The fabric shimmered as she walked and Kit couldn't help but be reminded of Ella's blue dress from their first dance. Chloe had on white gloves that came past her elbows and her hair hung in perfect ringlets, a crown of pearls adorning her head which matched her teardrop necklace.

"My dear," Kit said, coming towards her and bending down on one knee. "You look absolutely beautiful."

He kissed her cheek and held out a corsage of beautiful flowers. Chloe held out her wrist and Kit slipped it on.

"Thank you, Papa. They're lovely."

"Are you ready?"

Chloe nodded.

"Yes."

Kit stood up and offered Chloe his arm. She was barely tall enough to take it and the two of them walked out of the room, followed by Ella.

They could hear the guests gathered in the ballroom and Chloe's breath hitched in her throat. Kit glanced down and smiled encouragingly. The Grand Duke met them at the closed double doors and bowed to the princess.

"Lady Chloe, you look radiant this evening."

"Thank you, Grand Duke."

"And it would be my pleasure to escort you to your entrance," he continued. Chloe nodded and let go of her father's elbow.

"You'll be magnificent," Kit said to her as Ella took her place on his arm. Chloe smiled nervously and allowed the Grand Duke to lead her to the set of double doors opposite.

"His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen," the porter announced and a hush fell over the ballroom as the doors opened. The King and Queen entered onto the balcony where Kit had watched hopefully for Ella and everyone in the room bowed deeply. Kit and Ella looked at each other, smiling broadly.

Outside in the hallway, Chloe's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Have courage," the Grand Duke murmured and Chloe nodded. She took a step forward and waited.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Chloe."

The ornate doors swung open and Chloe took a final breath before stepping into the ballroom. There was a soft gasp from the crowd as they bowed to her. Across the ballroom, Chloe could see Ella and Kit and, as they had rehearsed, she curtsied towards them before beginning to descend the golden staircase.

Her head was held high and she smiled at the people smiling at her. One elderly gentleman winked at her and her smile grew more natural.

Once on the dance floor, the crowds parted and she made her way to the middle. Chloe could feel every single eye on her and while she hadn't forgotten anything yet, or tripped coming down the steps, the moment she was most worried about was before her.

Kit descended from the balcony and met her on the dance floor. She curtsied towards him and he bowed his head.

"May I have the honour," he said softly. "Of leading you in this dance?"

He was smiling and Chloe let out a giggle, remembering the story her father had shared from the garden.

"You may," Chloe answered and her father took her in his arms. The music began to play and at first Chloe was so focused on making sure she remembered the steps that she was barely looking at Kit. Kit, however, couldn't care less about getting the steps right and his eyes were solely trained on his daughter.

As the dance went on, however, Ella's words echoed in Chloe's mind: _enjoy it_. She began to lose herself in the music and her feet knew where to go. She blocked out the hundreds of eyes watching her and looked up at her father. Kit beamed when Chloe made eye contact and Chloe smiled back.

The dance finished and once the formalities had been observed – he bowed, she curtsied – Kit knelt again and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Papa, you're crying," Chloe whispered, looking at the tears running down Kit's cheeks. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, my darling," answered Kit, still smiling. "You did everything perfectly. I am so proud of you and I love you very, very much."

Chloe felt her own eyes filling with happy tears and she leaned in and kissed Kit's cheek.

"I love you, too, Papa."

Kit stood up and took Chloe's hand in his own.

"My good Lords and Ladies and all the fine people of this kingdom," he said. "The Queen and I are honoured and pleased to present to you our eldest daughter, Her Royal Highness Princess Chloe. She will one day lead you with a strong mind and convicted heart and the kingdom will be safe within her hands. There is no doubt that the days ahead are ones to be filled with love, laughter, and prosperity."

The crowds applauded and Kit led Chloe up the staircase to the balcony where Ella and the Grand Duke were waiting.

"Most impressive, Lady Chloe," the Grand Duke said to her, winking. Chloe beamed. Ella pulled her into another tight hug.

"You did wonderfully, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mama."

"Did you have fun?"

Chloe nodded.

"Once I stopped worrying about messing up, my feet knew exactly what to do."

Ella and Kit both laughed.

"I'm starving," Chloe announced.

"I should think so," Kit answered. "You've barely eaten all day."

"Can I have sweets?"

Ella smiled.

"It's your night," she said. "But try not to eat too many before having something a little more substantial, you wouldn't want to ruin the night with a stomach ache."

Ella moved closer to Kit's side as they watched Chloe go to the banquet table and fill a small plate with the fancy foods. She returned to her parents and watched the dancing from above with interest.

"When I'm finished," she said. "Can we dance some more?"

Kit smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

By ten o'clock, Chloe had danced herself to exhaustion and Ella helped her to bed. The ball broke up shortly after with Kit thanking everyone for attending, and he and Ella walked hand-in-hand through the dark hallway towards their bedroom.

"I want to check on her," Ella said, stopping outside Chloe's door. She gently opened it and in the faint light from the fire that was burning, she was able to make out Chloe's form in her bed. Pushing the door open further, Ella walked across the floor and stopped at the bedside. Kit joined her, wrapping his arms around Ella.

"Where did the time go?" he murmured as they both watched their little girl sleep. "It seems like just yesterday she was an infant and now she's been presented to the kingdom."

"Hmm," hummed Ella. "I don't think it matters how old she gets or what she accomplishes, she'll always be our little girl."

"But our little girl is going to grow up," Kit answered. "And one day a charming young man will come down those steps and meet her in the middle of the ballroom. He'll forget the words he needs to ask for a dance and they'll waltz together, lost in the pure joy that comes from finding the one you love."

"Does that bother you?"

"Quite the opposite," said Kit. "I want only happiness for her and I pray that she finds a man who will sweep her off her feet the way you did me."

"That night feels like forever ago. It was a rather magnificent evening, was it not?"

Kit nodded.

"Everything about this evening – from the way Chloe came into the ballroom to her dress – made me thing of the night we danced together for the first time. It was the dance that started a lifetime of memories."

"As was the dance you and she shared tonight," Ella answered. "You will always be the most important man in her life, Kit, and it doesn't matter how many suitors ask for a dance, her first one will forever be yours."

Smiling, Kit left Ella and leaned over the bed, kissing Chloe's forehead tenderly.

"Good night, my beautiful princess. Thank you for saving the first dance for me."

 **This chapter is very near and dear to my heart as it's filled with moments I'm looking forward to with my own father. Having thought about these moments in my own life, it was easy to write about Kit experiencing many of these special moments with his daughter.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Mr Frog and Mud Pies - Amber

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.**

 **Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for the increasing attention this story has been receiving – while I don't write and post simply to get reviews, they are nonetheless nice to read so thank you so much! Without further ado, here is Amber's story =)**

"Miss Amber," the dance instructor said patiently. "You must keep your arms up like this."

Amber listlessly copied the woman.

"Very good," she said. "And your foot goes back here, like this."

Again, Amber copied the movements but she allowed her mind to wander outside into the brilliant sunshine.

"Miss Amber," the teacher repeated in a sterner voice a few moments later. "You must pay attention. You'll never learn with your head in the clouds."

"Sorry."

The lesson dragged on and when the instructor finally said she could go, Amber bolted from the room without taking off her dance shoes.

"Amber!" Ella called as she saw her six year old daughter fly past the open door. Amber sighed but backtracked and stood in the doorway. Ella was rocking an infant Rose and motioned for Amber to come into the room.

"How was dance?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Did your teacher say anything about how you're doing?"

"Dunno."

Ella sighed.

"Amber, we've been over this. Learning to dance is an important skill and you must try hard to keep your concentration when you're with your teacher."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No," Ella smiled at the little girl who looked so much like Kit with her tousled brown hair. "But you'll keep trying for me, won't you?"

Amber smiled back and nodded.

"Good girl. Where are you off to so quickly?"

"The garden," answered Amber. "I was playing a game with all my animal friends and I want to continue it before supper."

"Is Nanny watching you out there?"

"Yes."

"Then off you go," Ella said. "Have fun."

"'Bye, Mama!"

Ella watched her leave and then looked down at Rose.

"What would we do without her, hmm?"

* * *

"Miss Amber!" Nanny called. Amber was in the far corner of the garden, sitting beneath an apple tree.

"What?" Amber called back.

"It's time to wash up for supper."

"Five more minutes?"

"No, now please."

She looked forlornly at the frog in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The frog watched her stand up and run across the yard before hopping away. When Amber came close enough for Nanny to see her, the woman gasped.

"Miss Amber, what have you been up to? You're covered in mud."

"Nothing," Amber shrugged. "Just playing with Mr. Frog and making mud pies."

"Tsk, tsk," Nanny said, looking through the entrance way into the sitting room to see the time on the grandfather clock. "We'll have to hurry," she continued. "You need a bath."

"Do I have to?" whined Amber.

"Yes," Nanny answered. "Please take off your shoes and leave them outside."

Amber did as she was told – Nanny sighed again when she saw they were her dancing shoes – and then tiptoed after Nanny to the bathroom.

"Do I have time to play?" she asked while the tub was filling with hot water.

"I'm sorry, love," Nanny answered kindly. "But your family is expecting you for supper in twenty minutes."

Amber pouted but got into the tub once it was full. She didn't tell Nanny but she started playing a very quiet game of slip-n-slide.

"Miss Amber, be careful!" Nanny exclaimed and Amber wondered how she knew what she was doing. When she peered over the edge of the tub Amber realized that while sliding back and forth along the slippery bottom, the water has sloshed over the side and the bathroom floor was completely covered in soapy puddles. Nanny sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Sorry." Amber said in a small voice. She sat very still while Nanny washed her hair and then got out when she was told to, dried off, and dressed in a simple but clean frock for supper.

"Run along to the dining room," Nanny told her. "You're late for supper."

Amber wondered if Nanny meant to actually run or do the 'walk as fast as you can in your nice shoes' walk and decided to run.

"Slow down, Amber," her father's voice called out after her and she skidded to a halt and turned around. Kit was coming out of his study and smiled at her. Amber smiled back and Kit held out his hand for her to take as they began walking towards the dining room.

"Are you late for supper, too?" she asked.

"I am," answered Kit. "The Grand Duke would simply not leave me alone this evening."

"Why?"

"There were matters that needed my attention."

"Were they boring?"

Kit laughed.

"A bit, yes, but they needed to be done. Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I had dance class," she said, making a face. "That wasn't so fun but then I got to play with Mr. Frog out in the garden. We made mud pies together."

"Does Mr. Frog enjoy mud pies?"

"Oh yes," Amber said enthusiastically. "Very much."

"And do you?"

"Papa," Amber said with a giggle. "Little girls don't eat mud pies, only Mr. Frog and Mr. Toad do."

"I see," Kit answered. "Then I suppose you're hungry for supper."

"Famished," said Amber dramatically. "Nanny taught me that word," she added.

"Very good!" praised Kit. "And now, mademoiselle, your table awaits."

They had reached the dining room and Kit held open the door for her.

"There you two are," Ella said. "I was getting worried."

"Nothing to worry about, my dear," Kit said, kissing Ella's cheek before sitting down. Chloe was already seated and Amber climbed onto her chair next to her.

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti bolognese," Ella answered, standing up and taking the lid off a tureen. "With meatballs," she added, knowing those were both Chloe and Amber's favourite part. She and Kit served up two plates of spaghetti for the girls and then Ella served their food.

The meal was going smoothly until Amber's spoon pushed one of her meatballs onto her lap.

"Oh no!" Chloe exclaimed. "Amber, you just got sauce all over your dress."

"Oops," Amber said in the same small voice with which she had apologized to Nanny. "I'm sorry."

She picked up the meatball and put it back on her plate.

"Don't do that!" said Chloe. "You can't eat it now."

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"Because it was on your lap."

"So?"

"Never mind," Kit said, breaking up the argument. "Amber, please try to be more careful and be sure to show Nanny your dress so she can get the stain out."

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

The next few days passed without anything special or significant. Amber continued to make mud pies for Mr. Frog, much to Nanny's dismay, and one afternoon she tried to bring Mr. Frog inside. Nanny's screams had attracted not only the king and queen, but also the Grand Duke and two guards.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Amber complained to Kit after apologizing to Nanny. "It's just Mr. Frog. He wanted to eat with us."

"I know," Kit said. "But Mr. Frog will be much happier if he stays outside with his mud pies."

"So can I eat outside with him?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that," answered Kit with a smile.

* * *

True to his word, Kit arranged a picnic lunch the very next day and the entire family gathered on a blanket beneath the apple tree.

"Mr. Frog," she said, holding the frog gently in her hands. "This is Mama, Papa, Chloe, and baby Rosie. They're my family."

Ella and Kit both dutifully held and stroked the frog but Chloe refused.

"Gross, Amber, how can you stand to touch that thing?"

"Be quiet, you'll hurt his feelings."

"He doesn't understand me."

"Of course he does, doesn't he, Mama?"

"I believe all animals understand us," Ella answered. "And we need to be kind to them."

"I still don't want to touch him," Chloe said.

"You don't have to," Kit answered. "It's alright not to like an animal as long as you don't harm them."

"I'm not making mud pies, either," Chloe informed her parents.

"But that's the best part," Amber protested.

"Not in a million years." Chloe folded her arms resolutely. Amber looked crestfallen and glanced up at Kit.

"Will you make one with me?"

Kit felt so bad for Amber that he agreed and he had to admit that it was fun playing in the mud. He'd forgotten what it felt like to have moist earth oozing from between the fingers.

"Princesses shouldn't play in the mud," Chloe said, watching with distaste.

"Why not?"

"Because they'll get dirty."

"So?"

"It's not proper," Chloe said.

"I don't care about being proper," Amber replied, growing annoyed.

"You should."

"Girls, that is enough," Ella broke in. "What has gotten into you, Chloe? Please stop trying to upset your sister."

"I'm not trying to upset her," Chloe protested. "I'm trying to make her into a proper princess."

"Maybe I don't want to be a proper princess!" Amber shot back. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess at all."

"You already are one."

"Then I quit!"

"You can't."

"Yes. I. Can!" Amber shouted, standing up. She still had a ball of mud in her hands and she threw it at Chloe. "And that's to show you real princess _can_ get dirty!"

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed. "Mama, look what she did!"

"Girls, that's enough!" Kit said firmly. "Apologize to each other, now."

"No!" Amber screeched, her eyes filling up with angry tears. "She deserved it. She's always saying mean things to me about my dancing and what I eat and she hurt Mr. Frog's feelings!"

Amber turned and fled; she ran out the garden gate into the palace grounds. Ella and Kit glanced at each other, unsure of whether or not to follow her.

"Mama, my dress! She ruined it."

"It's not ruined, Chloe, the mud will come out."

"Are you going to punish her?"

"Leave that up to us," Kit said. "But Amber does have a point, Chloe. You need to stop trying to change your sister. She's not like you but that doesn't mean she's bad. You have been saying some very nasty things to her lately and you'll need to apologize."

"But that's not fair! She's the one who threw mud."

"And we'll deal with that," Ella said. "For now, though, I'd like you to please change out of the dress so Nanny can clean it and then think about what we've just said. I'll come to your room in a little while to discuss it."

Chloe, very clearly upset about the unfairness of the situation, stomped into the palace and Kit sighed.

"We should have seen that coming," he admitted. "And we should have addressed it earlier."

"We can't change the past," Ella answered, picking up Rose.

"No," agreed Kit. "But we can make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm going to find Amber."

"Good luck," Ella said as Kit kissed her cheek.

Kit left the garden gate and looked around for any sign to show which way Amber went.

"She's over there, Your Highness," a man pruning the roses said. He pointed towards a small alcove made from high shrubs.

"Thank you," Kit said. He ducked underneath the low hanging archway and saw Amber sitting on a bench, her knees drawn to her chest. Her face was streaked with tears.

"May I sit down?"

Amber shrugged and Kit took that to be a yes. He sat next to his middle daughter and pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head.

"You mustn't pay attention to what Chloe says," he murmured. "You are special in your own right and we love you very, very much."

"Why did I have to be a princess?" Amber asked. "Why couldn't you and Mama just make me a regular girl?"

Kit smiled.

"I'm afraid that's the just the way things worked out, sweetheart. You are a princess by birth whether you like it or not."

"But I can't be a princess."

"Sure you can," Kit answered.

"Not the kind of princess Chloe is."

"No," agreed Kit. "But there is more than one type of princess in the world."

"There is?"

"Of course, just like there's more than one type of king."

"What type am I?"

"You're adventurous and brave," Kit answered immediately. "You like asking questions and finding out the answer."

"I like getting messy."

"And that's okay as long as you realize that sometimes you need to stay neat and tidy."

"Just like when you have to do what the Grand Duke says even if you don't want to?"

"Exactly like that," Kit said. "Chloe may like to be neat and proper all the time but I think deep down she's a bit envious of you and wishes she were a bit more like you."

"Why would she want to be like me? She's the perfect princess, everyone says so."

"Perhaps, but do you know why Chloe works so hard to be perfect to everyone's eyes?"

"No."

"Because she has realized that she will one day be queen. People expect her to act a certain way and she often is limited by those expectations whereas you do not have that burden. You are free to be true to yourself."

"I don't think Chloe wants to be messy like me."

"No," Kit agreed. "I believe she's the way she is because that's who she is rather than the expectations placed on her but I can't help but wonder if Chloe feels like she has no choice but to be those things, whether she likes them or not."

"That's silly," Amber said. "I would never pretend to like something I don't just because people told me to."

"I know," Kit replied. "And that is one of the very many reasons why Mama and I love you. Having self-confidence is a gift many people struggle to grasp."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," Kit answered honestly and the sighed. "Amber, I know Chloe can sometimes tease you about being messy or clumsy," he continued. "And Mama and I will speak to her about it but don't let what she says change you, alright? Always be true to yourself."

"I promise," Amber said and Kit smiled.

"That's my girl," he said but he noticed Amber's smile falling. "What is it?"

"Do I still need to learn how to be a princess? Mama says that learning to dance and how to play music and read well are all skills a princess must learn. Does my type of princess need to know how to do those things, too?"

"I'm afraid so," Kit said. "But you can learn other things, if you'd like."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever heard of a woman called Joan of Arc?" Kit asked and Amber shook her head. "She wasn't a princess," Kit continued. "But she was a very skilled warrior who lived a long time ago. She led many armies to victory."

"Can I learn how to do that?"

Kit smiled.

"I don't see why some swordsmanship and archery lessons couldn't be arranged," he said. "I loved learning how to handle a sword when I was a boy and archery is great fun. I daresay you'd be quite good at both with a little bit of training."

Amber's eyes were alight with the possibilities.

"It makes me happy to see you smile like that," Kit said, kissing the top of her head again. "Shall we go inside?"

"Do I still need to apologize?"

"Yes," Kit answered. "You did throw mud at your sister and that wasn't nice."

Amber sighed.

"I guess it wasn't. Alright, let's go."

Kit and Amber stood and the two of them strode back through the grounds to the garden gate and into the palace. They found Ella in Chloe's room and Amber knocked on the door.

"Hi," she said tentatively, addressing her sister rather than her mother.

"Hi." Chloe answered just as tentatively.

"I'm sorry I threw mud at you."

"And I'm sorry I keep telling you that you're not a good princess."

"It's okay," Amber said. "I'm still a princess, just not a princess like you. Instead of being all prim and proper, I'm going to be a princess like Joan of Arc."

"Who?"

"She was a famous warrior who led armies."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Papa said I can learn swordsmanship and archery."

"Oh."

"And I'm gonna try harder to be a proper princess when I need to be," Amber continued.

"I can help you, if you'd like," Chloe offered hesitantly. Kit wasn't sure how Amber would react to this but he was relieved when the younger girl smiled.

"That'd be nice," she said.

"And you can tell me more about Joan of Arc," Chloe continued. "She sounds fascinating."

Amber nodded happily and Chloe stood up. She walked over to Amber and gave her sister a hug.

"I love you, Amber."

"I love you, too, Chloe."

Ella and Kit smiled at each other over their daughter's heads; one prim-and-proper princess and one princess who'd rather learn to shoot a bow than do curtsies but both theirs.

 **I was really excited to write something so different from the previous chapter because I wanted to really highlight how different the girls are and, like all sisters, sometimes their differences get the better of them. All is well that ends well, though! Reviews are much appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Scarlet Fever - Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.**

 **Hi! Many, many thanks for all the interest in this story – it's so encouraging to see as an author. This chapter is actually the first one I ever wrote and is the inspiration for the entire story. I hope you enjoy!**

"Captain!" Ella called, hurrying down the hallway towards him.

"What is it, your Highness? Are you alright?"

His eyes dropped to the Queen's slightly swollen middle.

"I'm fine," Ella answered. "Do you know where Kit is?"

"I believe he is in the grand ballroom, can I be of assistance?"

Ella nodded.

"Send for the physician, Rose has been taken ill."

The Captain's face grew serious.

"Right away, your Majesty. Where is the young princess?"

"In her bedroom with Nanny."

"I'll seek out the doctor at once."

The Captain bowed and hurried past Ella, who continued down the hallway towards the ballroom.

"Kit!" she called, going through the doorway and down the same staircase she had once descended to meet her Prince Charming on the dance floor. This time, however, she didn't pause to take in the grandeur of the chandeliers, marble floor, or windows draped in fine fabric. Ella could see her husband across the room with the Grand Duke.

"Kit!" she called again. Kit looked up and seeing his wife running towards him, rushed to meet her.

"Ella, what is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's Rose," she said. "She's taken ill."

"Where is she? What's the matter?"

The couple began hurrying towards the main staircase.

"Nanny is with her and the Captain has gone for the physician," Ella answered. "I went in to wake her from her nap when I noticed she was very flushed. She didn't want to be woken and told me her throat hurt. She fell asleep again almost immediately."

Kit felt relief flood his mind – after all, Rose was almost three years old and caught illnesses like any other child – but he didn't slow down.

"Rose has had fevers before," he said. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"You didn't see her, Kit. I have never seen her so pale and her temperature is much higher than it's ever been before. She was hot to the touch."

The fear in Ella's voice was enough to erase the relief Kit had felt and replace it with worry. Rose was their third child and Ella was a caring, devoted mother who knew to expect and care for simple childhood ailments. Kit had enough sense to know that if Ella was worried, he should be as well.

"Where are Chloe and Amber?" he asked.

"Chloe is still with her tutors," answered Ella. "Although I expect she'll be done soon and Amber is in the stables for a riding lesson."

Kit didn't answer and the King and Queen made the rest of their hurried trip through the palace in silence. When they arrived in Princess Rose's chambers, they found the physician already there and the Captain standing guard at the door.

"How is she?" Kit asked, taking in the sight of the physician bending over his little girl. Chloe and Amber both inherited his dark hair and blue eyes but Rose took after her mother; long blonde locks were strewn across the pillow.

"Your Majesties," the physician said, straightening. "Pray tell, has Princess Rose been acting like herself the past few days?"

Kit nodded.

"She was perfectly healthy last night," he said.

"Hold on," Ella interrupted. "No, Kit, remember she didn't eat much of her supper and she fell asleep before she'd even been put to bed."

"Princess Rose also slept late this morning," Nanny spoke up from behind the doctor. "I was very surprised I got her to sleep for her nap."

"What could it be?" Ella asked the doctor. The physician sighed.

"It is always hard to know with young children," he said. "They can have extreme reactions to very simple problems. This may be nothing more than a case of flu but it could also be something much more serious. She needs to be monitored for a few hours. If other symptoms occur, it could point towards what is the cause of the fever."

"Are you going to stay with her?" questioned Kit and the physician nodded.

"Yes, your Highness."

Kit nodded his approval.

"Is there anything you can do for her now?"

"We will try to bring her fever down," the physician answered. "And if she wakes up, it would be good for her to try to eat something."

Kit nodded again and his eyes rested on his little girl. Rose was a spirited child who was always cheerful; it was unnatural to see her looking so lifeless. Kit was pulled out of his thoughts when the Captain cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," he said quietly. "Your next appointment has arrived. Shall I send them away?"

"Yes," he said.

"No," Ella objected. She looked at Kit. "I know you're worried, I am too, but there is nothing to be done for Rose right now. I'm sure these poor people have waited weeks to speak with you and it wouldn't be right to make them wait any longer. I'll stay with her and send for you if anything changes. It will do you good to keep busy."

Kit studied Ella for a moment. His wife had barely aged despite having three-soon-to-be four children and was more beautiful today than she had been the day they met in the forest. Their eyes locked on each other and finally he nodded.

"Very well," he said. "When I am through, I will find Chloe and Amber and tell them what has happened."

Kit turned away from his wife and went to the small, child-sized bed. He knelt down on one knee and gently kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I'll be back, sweetheart," he murmured, smoothing back her hair. He stood again and kissed Ella's cheek on his way out.

"Captain," he said once in the hallway. "Stay with them and send for me if anything changes."

"Absolutely, your Majesty."

The Captain went back into the chamber and Ella glanced over her shoulder. He nodded at her and she smiled to say she knew why he was there.

"Nanny," she said. "Can you please fetch compresses and a basin of water?"

Nanny hurried out of the room and Ella sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Rose's hair.

"Rose," she said quietly. "Rose, can you wake up for me please?"

The little girl stirred but her eyes didn't open.

"Rose, the doctor is here to help you feel better."

Rose's brown eyes finally opened and Ella smiled at her youngest.

"There we are," she said. "How do you feel, darling?"

Rose's face screwed up and her lip trembled.

"Poorly, Mama," she said as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Now, now," Ella said softly, moving so that she was sitting next to Rose in the bed. Rose clung to her mother and buried her face into Ella's chest. "Don't cry, Rose. You'll be alright."

The words did little to comfort the girl and she continued to sob.

"Shh," Ella mused, rocking gently. She began singing the same song her mother used to sing. "Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green …"

Rose quieted down quickly with the familiar song and she nestled further into her mother's embrace. Nanny returned and Ella took a cool compress and pressed it against Rose's forehead.

"How does that feel?"

"Cold," Rose whimpered. "Stop it."

"I can't stop," Ella said patiently. "This will make you feel better."

Rose muttered something unintelligible and Ella continued her ministrations. After a few moments, she moved the sleepy child to be lying down and readjusted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

* * *

Over the next few hours Ella cared for her youngest child while the physician stood in the corner and watched. Kit, true to his word, finished with his meeting and sought out Chloe.

"Papa," she said as he came into the room. "Where is Mama? What's wrong with Rose?"

It was clear that she had been waiting for him. Kit sighed and led his eldest to the armchair by the window. He sat and pulled her into his lap.

"Mama is with Rose," he said truthfully. "And Rose … well, the physicians aren't sure why she is so ill. They are watching her very closely."

"Is she going to die, Papa?"

The six year old's eyes were filled with tears as she looked innocently at her father. It was all Kit had to keep his voice from shaking.

"No, darling, she's not going to die. Come, we need to fetch Amber."

Kit kissed the top of Chloe's head as he stood up. He held out his hand and Chloe, biting her lip nervously, took it and the two of them walked through the palace and out to the stables. They found Amber and the riding instructor leading the horse back to the barn.

"Papa!" Amber exclaimed. "I'm learning to gallop, do you want to see?"

Kit smiled.

"Of course we do."

Amber guided the hose back to the arena and the instructor helped her on. Kit squeezed Chloe's hand, smiling down at her, and then focused on the ring. True to her word, Amber urged the horse from a trot to a canter, and then into a gallop. Once she slowed down, she steered the horse close to the fence.

"That was wonderful, Amber! How did it feel?"

Amber beamed with pride.

"Great. I love going fast."

Kit laughed.

"Come, Miss Amber," the instructor said. "I daresay this horse has earned a rest and you must get cleaned up for supper."

Kit let go of Chloe's hand and met the horse at the entrance to the arena. He lifted Amber off but kept her in his arms, unbuckling the helmet with his free hand. The instructor took it and led the horse away.

"Why is Chloe here?"

Chloe disliked the stables – she was scared of the horses – and only came when she absolutely had to. Childlike reason told Amber something was amiss simply because her sister was at the stables with their father.

"Well," Kit began slowly. "Something bad has happened. Rose has been taken ill."

"Does she have flu?"

Kit smiled sadly.

"I don't know, darling, the doctors and Mama are tending her."

"Can we visit her?"

Kit glanced at Chloe and saw she was also waiting for his answer.

"Not right now," he said. "Rose needs her rest and Mama and I don't want either of you near her in case it's catching."

"But won't Mama get ill if she's with Rosie?"

The terrifying thought crossed Kit's mind but he forced a smile for the sake of his daughters. After all, he knew Ella wouldn't think twice about tending her sick child regardless of what danger it put her in. She had spent many hours nursing the girls and it never seemed to negatively impact her … why should now be any different?

"Mama will be fine," he said confidently. "She's never gotten ill from taking care of you girls."

Amber pondered this and then seemed to brighten up.

"I wonder what's for supper," she said and Kit knew that the four year old didn't fully understand how serious the situation was.

"Let's find out," he answered, setting Amber down. Together, the three of them walked back into the castle.

"Grand Duke," Kit called once inside. The Grand Duke, never far away, appeared seconds later. "Can you please take the young ladies back to their rooms to wash up for supper?"

"Certainly, your Highness," the Grand Duke answered. "Come, my Ladies."

Kit smiled as Amber slid her hand into the Grand Duke's and he hurried past them. Rose's room was silent and sombre when he entered.

"How is she?" he asked, ashen-faced. A tired-looking Ella looked up.

"No change. Did you tell Chloe and Amber?"

Kit nodded.

"The Grand Duke is bringing them back to their rooms to change for supper." Kit looked at the physician. "Do you have any more insight?"

"No, your Majesty," he said quietly.

Kit looked at his daughter again and then his wife. He felt the lump rising in his throat and he turned to the physician.

"Will you please leave us a moment? Everyone," he added.

The room emptied out and once the door closed, Ella sought refuge in Kit's arms. He held her tightly, taking as much comfort from her as he was providing.

"I'm scared, Kit," Ella whispered. "We can't lose her."

"And we're not going to," Kit whispered back, although a tears ran down his cheeks. "We simply need to -"

"Have courage and be kind," finished Ella. She pulled away and looked up at Kit.

"Just so," Kit said, brushing Ella's tears away. "Shall I sit with her for a while? Chloe and Amber would like to see you."

Ella nodded.

"I'll have a supper tray sent in for you," she added.

"Thank you," Kit replied. Ella left and Kit knelt by the edge of the bed. He took Rose's small hand in his and brought it to his lips. Rose's eyes opened a crack.

"Papa?" she asked, rolling onto her side. Kit smiled.

"Hello," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

Rose shrugged listlessly.

"Where is Mama?"

"She's gone for some supper with Chloe and Amber," answered Kit. "But I'm going to stay with you."

Rose nodded and Kit knew she was already falling asleep again. He pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and then sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes.

"Your Highness?" the Captain asked quietly and Kit looked up and smiled sadly at his friend, the one who had always been there for him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Is there any way to find a magic spell to cure her?" he asked. The Captain looked kindly at his king.

"She will be alright, Sire. She's got the same feisty spirit as her mother."

Kit couldn't help but chuckle because it was true.

"Is the physician still here?"

The Captain nodded and motioned into the hallway. The doctor stood before Kit a moment later.

"Is there any chance that Ella could catch what Rose has? Could it harm her or the baby?"

"There is no way to say, my Liege," the physician apologized. "Until I know what the princess has, there is no telling if it is harmful to those around her."

Kit frowned and looked at his daughter again.

"Nanny and Captain," he said. "I want you to leave. Ella and I do not want to put anyone in danger by having you near Rose."

"With all due respect, your Majesty," the Captain said. "But I will not leave the young lady's side until I know she is better. While it is my duty to ensure no harm comes to the royal family, I must admit that I stay for selfish reasons beyond those of my job title."

Kit, touched by what the Captain had said, looked at Nanny.

"And you?"

Nanny bowed her head.

"I am not leaving, either. Miss Rose is like my own daughter. I would do anything for her."

"Then please," Kit said, motioning to the empty sitting area around the fireplace. "Sit. It will be a long night. I do not want Ella coming back to stay with Rose. Until we know what is wrong with her, I do not want to put the baby at risk."

"Very well, your Majesty," the Captain said. "Shall I send word to her Highness?"

Kit shook his head.

"I'll go," he said, standing. "I will be back shortly."

Kit left the chamber and found his family eating supper and he joined them, though he didn't eat anything. Ella kept shooting him concerned looks but Kit didn't say anything until after Ella had shooed the girls off for their baths.

"What's happened?" she demanded. "Why are you not with Rose?"

"I'm sorry for not saying anything as soon as I came in, I didn't want to frighten the girls. Nothing has changed but I wanted to say goodnight to Chloe and Amber and …" he trailed off, knowing Ella would not like what he was going to say next.

"And what, Kit?"

"I will stay with Rose until we know what is ailing her," he said. "The physician cannot guarantee that there is no risk posed to you or the baby if you tend her and I will not have you put yourself or our child at risk."

"I can't not take care of her!" exclaimed Ella.

"I will be stay with her," Kit replied calmly. "Ella, please let me do this. I want to be as good of a father to her as you are a mother and a loving father would put himself at risk for your sake, Rose's sake, and our unborn child's sake. I can't lose you – Rose, Chloe, and Amber can't lose you, either – so please let me take care of her."

Ella studied Kit's blue eyes intently and finally nodded.

"As you wish," she said. "But please send updates throughout the night. I will not sleep until I know all is well again."

"I promise," Kit said, knowing it was useless to encourage Ella to rest. He wouldn't be sleeping much, either.

"You should get back to her."

Kit nodded and pulled Ella into his arms, kissing her gently.

"I will see you tomorrow, Ella. Tell the girls I love them."

Ella smiled.

"Kiss her for me."

Kit nodded and left the dining room. He returned to the bedroom and the four adult occupants settled in for the night.

* * *

The night was uneventful. Kit pulled one of the armchairs from the window next to Rose's bed and sat vigil, replacing cool compresses as Ella had done. The sun was just beginning to rise when Kit blinked tiredly. He realized he must have dozed off and his eyes fell again on Rose. At first glance, it looked like there had been no change but then he looked more closely. The little girl's nightgown had shifted during the night and Kit could see a rash covering the back of her neck.

He leaned forward and moved her golden curls.

"Doctor," he said loudly and, in the background, Nanny and the Captain stirred in their seats. The doctor hurried over.

"Look at this," he said, showing him the rash. The physician smiled and Kit looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"It is the sign we have been waiting for, your Majesty," he said. "Princess Rose is suffering from scarlet fever."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It is serious," the doctor admitted. "But I daresay Miss Rose has had luck on her side. The fever should break within the next twenty-four hours but the rash, unfortunately, will spread before it begins to disappear. However, I think Miss Rose will make a full recovery."

"Is it contagious?"

The doctor nodded.

"Most children, if they do not have it by age ten, will not contract it at all. Adults rarely come down with it but Misses Chloe and Amber should be kept at a safe distance."

"What about Ella and the baby?"

The physician thought for a moment.

"If her Highness was not with child, I'd say she could nurse Miss Rose without fear but I would advise she also stay a safe distance until the disease is no longer contagious."

"How long will that be?"

"About five days."

Kit nodded.

"Captain," he said. "I need you to clear my appointments for the next five days. Ella will want to be here but the best I can offer her is my around-the-clock attention for Rose."

"Very good, your Majesty."

"Also send word to Ella," Kit added. "And tell her of the diagnosis."

The Captain nodded and left the room. Nanny left to fetch a tea tray.

"May I please have a moment?" Kit asked the doctor, who nodded. Once he was gone, Kit moved to the edge of the bed and carefully picked up Rose. She curled into his chest and he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Papa?" she mumbled and Kit smiled.

"It is I," he answered. "But close your eyes, sweetheart, and go back to sleep. You're going to start feeling better soon."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have something called scarlet fever," answered Kit. "And it means that Mama or your sisters can't come near you for a few days but Nanny and I will be here for every moment."

"I love you, Papa," Rose said quietly, nestling her head against Kit's chest. Kit held on tightly to her and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"I love you, too."

 **Reviews are always much appreciated, thank you!**


	5. The First Word - Charlotte

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.**

 **Hi, everybody! So it's been awhile but tonight, inspiration struck so I started typing. When I resurfaced, there were 3,000 words on the page and this cute little story focusing on Princess Charlotte. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Charlotte," cooed Kit, holding Charlotte up so she was at eye level with him. "Say 'Papa'."

Ella laughed.

"She's not going to say it with you right there," she told her husband.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kit replied, lowering Charlotte and settling her in his lap.

"I bet her first word won't even be 'Papa," Ella continued. "All the other girls said 'Mama' before 'Papa'."

"So?" challenged Kit. "Why should that mean Charlotte won't say 'Papa' first? If anything, it could suggest that she's more likely to because the others didn't."

"You can't make them into a statistic; they're far too independent for that."

"So they are," Kit agreed. "They're just like their mother."

Kit leaned over and pecked Ella on the cheek.

"And how's this one doing?" he asked, resting his hand on Ella's swollen belly.

"Ready to come any day now, I reckon."

Kit gently rubbed his thumb over the baby and felt a small kick in response.

"I daresay it will be a boy," Ella confided. "This baby has been so much more active and responsive than the girls were."

"Now who's creating statistics about our children?" teased Kit.

"All I'm saying is that it feels like a boy."

"Mama! Papa!" Amber came running towards them, Rose in close pursuit. "Look what we've found! Or who, rather."

Amber held out her hands to reveal a small, brown garden mouse.

"Isn't she lovely?" Amber asked. "May I keep her?"

Ella smiled and reached out to stroke the mouse's head.

"Poor little thing is scared to death," she said. "Why don't you find Jacqueline and Gus-Gus? I'm sure they'll enjoying having a new friend."

Amber ran off again – Rose still following – and Kit laughed.

"If my mother were here today," he said. "She would positively die of fright at the idea of having mice in the palace."

"They have their place just like we have ours," Ella reminded him. She looked across the meadow and saw Chloe sitting by herself with a book.

"Do you ever worry about her?" she asked Kit.

"Why? Is she unwell?"

"No, that's not what I mean. She doesn't believe in the magic of the world around her, she likes facts and rules."

"There's nothing wrong with facts and rules."

"No, but she's missing out on the joy of the all the small things."

"If you're talking about the joys of Jacqueline, Gus-Gus, and our new house guest, I wouldn't be too worried. You know Chloe can't stand mice."

Ella smiled.

"I just wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers."

"Probably wonderful stories that would make even you smile at their charm," Kit answered. "And songs that make the heart ache at how beautiful they are."

"I hope you're right. I wish I could spend more time with her before the baby gets here."

"Spend time with her now," Kit suggested. "I'll stay with Charlotte."

Ella got up with difficulty – it didn't matter how many children she had borne, there was no way to learn how to get off the ground gracefully while pregnant – and shook out her skits. Kit couldn't help but admire the beauty of his wife as she walked effortlessly through the tall grass towards Chloe.

"Alright, Miss Charlotte," Kit said, looking down at the toddler. "Let's learn to say 'Papa' and prove your mother wrong."

Charlotte giggled and Kit moved her from his lap so she was sitting on the picnic blanket. She beamed at her father.

"Come on, Lotte," urged Kit. "Say 'Papa'. Pa, pa."

Charlotte didn't do as Kit wished. Instead, she crawled a few paces to retrieve a cloth ball, which she threw to Kit. Kit sighed but he wasn't annoyed – Charlotte looked far too hopeful for him to be annoyed. He laughed.

"Alright, princess," he said. "You win."

He rolled the ball back to her and she laughed.

* * *

The afternoon passed peacefully and the supper table was noisy as Amber and Rose told Ella and Kit about the new mouse – they named her Cecilia – and how Jacqueline had led her into one of the holes in the wall by the grandfather clock.

Chloe, Kit noticed, looked slightly brighter than she had earlier in the day.

"What were you doing this afternoon, Chloe?" he asked.

"Writing a story," she answered. "Mama helped me with it."

"What's it about?"

"It's a secret," replied Chloe, a mischievous glint in her eye. "And Mama promised she wouldn't tell, either."

"Will you tell me when it's finished so I can read it?"

"Of course."

Kit smiled at his eldest and she smiled back shyly.

"Amber," Ella said from across the table. "Don't forget that you have your dance lesson tomorrow morning so no lolling around in bed when you wake up."

"Do I have to?"

Kit was fairly certain Amber asked this question out of habit and not because she expected a different answer.

"Yes," Ella smiled. "But you have archery instruction all afternoon."

This seemed to cheer Amber up.

"What about me, Mama?" Rose asked. "Can I do dance tomorrow, too?"

"Sorry, love," answered Ella. "You have French lessons tomorrow, followed by some riding practice."

"And what about me, my dear?" Kit asked, reaching for Ella's hand. "What have I got to do tomorrow? Dance? Archery? French? Riding? Reading? Writing? Singing?"

He was teasing Ella and the girls giggled at how silly he was being.

"You have council meetings all day," Ella said and Kit's face fell.

"I forgot about those," he said sheepishly and Ella laughed.

"That's what I'm here for," she said. She turned back to her daughters. "Now you three, finish up and then it's straight into the bath."

Charlotte was in in her high chair – it was bath night for her, too – but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on around her. She was happy enough playing with her spoon but she didn't react to Amber scraping her chair along the floor or Rose dropping her fork. Kit's smile turned into a concerned gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked a moment later and Kit turned his attention away from Charlotte and smiled at Ella.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he said. Ella didn't push the issue and stood up.

"Alright, Miss Charlotte," she said as Chloe, Amber, and Rose made their way to the door. Kit watched closely as Charlotte smiled widely at the sight of her mother and raised her hands to be lifted from the chair. Too big to carry Charlotte comfortably, Ella put her on her feet and thus began the toddle from the dining room, down the hallway, up the staircase, and into the bathroom.

* * *

Once baths were out of the way, Kit sent Ella to their room to put her feet up and have a cup of tea while he got the girls into bed.

"Alright, Rosie," Kit said, holding the covers back. "In you go."

Rose kissed her doll and placed her in the small cradle before walking over to her own bed and sliding between the sheets.

"I love you," said Kit, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too," Rose said sleepily.

Amber was always harder to put to bed. She had so much energy and loved to talk. Tonight, Kit listened to her talk about Cecilia for ten minutes before interrupting her.

"I'm sure Cecilia is already asleep," he said. "Just like you should be. You need your energy for archery tomorrow."

"And dance." Amber made a face.

"And dance," Kit smiled. "Goodnight, Amber."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Chloe was already in her bed, notebook open though she closed it when Kit appeared in her doorway.

"Are you sure there's no way I can get a preview of your story?" he asked Chloe as he set the notebook on the bedside table for her. Chloe smiled but shook her head. Kit smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

"Well, I'm sure it's brilliant and I can't wait to read it. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Closing Chloe's door, Kit went down the hallway to his and Ella's room. He was surprised to see Charlotte sitting in the middle of their bed.

"What's she doing up?" he asked.

"Having far too much fun to go to sleep," Ella answered. "I don't know why she's not tired."

Ella and Kit watched the two year old play with a rag doll. She was wrapping it up in her faded purple blanket and holding it like a baby.

"Look at that," Ella commented. "She must have seen Rose doing that with her doll."

Charlotte looked up at her mother and Ella smiled.

"What a smart girl you are," she praised. The nagging feeling Kit had felt at dinner returned.

"Ella," he said carefully, still watching Charlotte. "Do you think it's strange she hasn't spoken any words yet?"

Ella looked away from Charlotte and her smile fell when she realized how serious Kit was.

"No," she answered. "Do you?"

"I don't know," Kit sighed. "It's just that she is so smart for her age. She understands puzzles and games and she learned to walk so quickly. She watches her sisters and does what they do without even though she's far too young to know how to play with a baby doll properly."

"She's two, Kit. She's at that age where she's starting to become engaged with everything around her. Progress happens quickly."

"But she's not speaking."

"It will happen."

"It's more than that," Kit insisted. "She giggles and laughs and cries but have you noticed she doesn't make many other sounds?"

Ella thought.

"No," she answered. "She doesn't make any at all?"

"Not in the last few days, at least." Kit told his wife. "Amber and Rose – and even Chloe – they always talked baby talk before learning actual words but Charlotte doesn't do that."

Ella's forehead was wrinkled in deep concentration.

"Another thing," continued Kit. "I noticed at dinner that she doesn't react to sounds."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlotte didn't react when Amber pushed her chair across the floor," Kit explained. "Or when Rose dropped her fork. She didn't even react to you saying her name."

"Sure she did."

"No," replied Kit. "I was watching. She only looked up when she realized you were next to her chair."

"But she's reacted to sound before," Ella argued. "She's terrified of thunder and she loves music. She even dances."

"What if something is wrong, Ella?"

Kit's eyes met Ella's and Ella saw genuine fear in them.

"Look at her," Ella replied. "She is healthy and happy and beautiful. We'll keep an eye on it for a few days and if nothing changes, we'll ask the physician to look at her."

Kit nodded.

"Is all of this because you couldn't get her to say 'Papa'?" Ella asked.

"That's what started it," Kit admitted. "But the more I looked, the more I realized something could be seriously wrong."

"Like I said, I don't think anything is wrong with her and she'll speak when she's ready. But now," she said, looking back down at Charlotte. "I do believe it is time for you to go back to your own bed. Come on, Lotte."

Ella reached down and when Charlotte saw her mother's hands coming towards her, she lifted her arms.

"That's a good girl," Ella said, walking with her to the nursery.

* * *

Kit knew Ella was probably right, that there was nothing to worry about. Maybe it was a phase where Charlotte was simply content to be in her own little world and wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her or maybe she spoke when he wasn't around. After all, most days he was working and Charlotte was being cared for by Nanny or Ella. Maybe he happened to spend time with her on a day when she wasn't being her usual, bright and happy self.

Even with those possibilities running through his mind, Kit didn't get much sleep and was late for the council meeting the next morning.

"Is everything alright, your Grace?" the Captain asked and Kit nodded, sliding into his chair.

"I didn't sleep well," he replied. "I'm sorry I am late, let's begin."

* * *

By evening, Kit was falling asleep in his chair and Ella had to shake his arm to wake him up.

"What is it?" Kit asked, startling in his seat. Ella wanted to laugh but she was too concerned about the dark circles around her husband's eyes.

"It's nearly time for dinner," she said, examining her husband closely. "Kit, are you alright?"

"Just tired," he answered.

"You're still worried about Charlotte, aren't you?"

Kit nodded.

"Then we'll send for the physician after dinner," Ella said. "That's the only way we'll get to the bottom of this and we can't have you working yourself past a state of exhaustion."

Kit nodded gratefully and stood to walk with Ella to the dining room. The girls were already seated and once Ella and Kit had taken their seats, the meal began. Like the night before, the girls were bursting with news of the day and Kit tried to stay engaged but he was relieved when the meal ended.

"Girls, why don't you go for a walk in the garden," suggested Ella. "Your father and I have something we need to look into."

"Would you like us to take Lotte?" Chloe asked and Ella shook her head.

"No, thank you. Off you go."

The three girls excused themselves and ran out the French doors connecting the dining room to a large patio and the garden beyond. Kit went to the door leading to the hall.

"Send for the physician," he told the nearest hall boy, who hurried off. Ten minutes later, the Captain, Grand Duke, and physician were all in the dining room.

"Is someone ill, your Grace?" the Grand Duke asked. "Is her Majesty unwell?"

He glanced at Ella's pregnant belly anxiously.

"We're fine," Kit answered.

"Then how may I be of service, your Highness?" the physician asked. Kit and Ella recounted what they had noticed about Charlotte and the doctor nodded thoughtfully before taking the toddler in his arms. He gently examined her and then handed her back to Kit.

"Nothing seems to be physically ailing the young princess," he said. "She is not running a fever or showing any other signs of being laid low by an ailment that could cause hearing loss. This is good news for as far as I can tell, she is perfectly healthy."

"But what about her hearing?" Kit pressed.

"I'd like to try something," the doctor replied and Kit nodded. Moving so he was standing about ten feet away, the doctor clapped his hands. Charlotte didn't react. He moved forward two feet and repeated the exercise. No reaction. He kept moving forward until he was about two feet away. This time, when he clapped, Charlotte looked around for the source of the noise and Kit felt an immense sense of relief wash over him.

"That shows that Princess Charlotte does have some hearing," the physician said. "Though it is not what I would consider a normal range for someone her age."

The relief Kit had felt was momentary and was replaced by fear by this statement.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"That depends on what is causing her hearing to be impaired. The most common thing in young children is a build-up of wax in the ear so I would like to try a hot oil treatment on her."

"Will it hurt her?" Ella asked and the physician smiled.

"No," he said. "And I can do it right away."

Ella and Kit gave their permission and the doctor said to bring her to her cot; he'd be there after retrieving some supplies from his stores.

"Captain," Kit said, standing and hoisting Charlotte onto his hip. "Can you please find Nanny and ask her to get the girls ready for bed?"

The Captain nodded and Ella and Kit brought Charlotte to her room.

"I'm sorry, Kit," Ella apologized as soon as they were alone in the nursery. "You said something was wrong and I didn't believe you."

"It's not your fault," answered Kit sadly. "We both wanted to believe she was alright."

He placed Charlotte in her cot and Ella wrapped her hands around his upper arm.

"She'll still be our happy girl even if she can't hear properly," Kit said quietly and Ella nodded, though her sadness was tangible.

There was a knock on the door and a moment later the doctor entered. He began to heat up the oil.

"Will one of you please hold her?" he asked so Kit picked her up and sat with her on his lap. When the oil was warm, the doctor loaded a small syringe and picked up a towel.

"She probably won't like this," he warned. "But it won't hurt her."

True to his word, Charlotte tried to squirm away when the doctor put the syringe in her ear but Kit held her tightly and the procedure was completed in one ear.

"I know it's not easy," the doctor said. "But try to keep her head tilted to the side for at least five minutes, though ten would be ideal."

Kit found this best achieved by standing up and cradling Charlotte, rocking her gently as he walked around the room. Ten minutes passed slowly and the doctor handed Kit the cloth to hold against her ear when she sat straight again.

"And now the other ear," the doctor said, another syringe of oil already prepared. They repeated the process – Charlotte almost fell asleep this time as Kit rocked her – and sat Charlotte up for the second time.

"How will we know if it worked?" Ella asked.

"You'll see improvement in how she responds to stimuli," the doctor answered. "It may not be effective or it may only help a small amount. This is definitely something to watch closely as she gets older but the hot oil treatments can be repeated as often as necessary if they're effective," he added.

"Thank you, doctor." Ella said and the doctor left.

"Charlotte," Kit said and, sitting on his lap, Charlotte turned to look up at her father. Kit smiled broadly.

"Good girl!" he praised.

"Charlotte," Ella called from across the room. It took two attempts but Charlotte acknowledged her mother as well and mimicked Ella clapping her hands with joy. Kit decided to go out on a limb.

"Charlotte," he said and Charlotte looked up at him again. "Say 'Papa'."

Charlotte stared at him quizzically.

"Say 'Papa." Kit instructed.

"Pa," Charlotte repeated, though both Ella and Kit knew she was not connecting the name to her father but simply emulating the sound. It didn't matter though.

"That's my girl!" Kit exclaimed, standing up and throwing Charlotte into the air. The little girl squealed with delight.

"Pa! Pa! Pa!" she repeated as Kit caught her and gave her a tight hug. He looked at Ella, beaming.

"What did I tell you?" he said. "I knew her first word wouldn't be 'Mama'. She's a Papa's girl. Right, princess?"

"Papa," Charlotte repeated, smiling.

 **This isn't what I intended when I planned the chapter but I'm pleased with it nonetheless. Please review, your thoughts are extremely appreciated!**


End file.
